The term "strain relief" is used in the electric and electronic arts to define a class of articles which are used for the protection of ligaments, usually single cables or multiple wires, where those items pass into or through a relatively fixed support, the purpose being to provide an anchorage of the item with respect to the support and especially to eradicate the effect of small-radius flexing, pulling, pushing and twisting (about its own axis) of the item with respect to the support. Thus, primarily the function of a strain relief can be one- or two-fold, i.e. the prevention of transmission of mechanical force to the electrical connector by tension or torque, or by compression and torque. A common use for cable strain reliefs is where a cable passes into a multi-piece connector. It is obviously desirable that a strain relief may be capable of being fitted about the item to be protected, as distinct from having to be strung along the item from an end thereof, and many examples are known in the art of strain reliefs which comprise a body having an axial opening to receive the item through it, the body having a first part largely embracing the item, and a second part which can be engaged to fill a radial gap in the first part to complete the embrace of the body about the item. It is common in the art to have the two parts joined by a flexible strap.